Their first time UsCan
by OliverKirklandCupcakeKing
Summary: Alfred,Matthew head up to Aspen. Francis gives them drugged chocolate which results in them losing their virginity. Rated M for Yaoi content. Credit to my friend Alphy for helping me. :D


~Their First Time~

It was a beautiful day at the ski resort in Aspen.

Alfred's little sister Colorado gave him and Matthew some ski resort passes to go. Alfred had been dying to go on this trip ever since they got the tickets, (seeing as he would finally get some alone time with Matt...). Matthew loved to ski as well but never really had the time to go. Before he and Alfred had tried to go, France (who was oddly very cheery at the time.) had given them a box of chocolates he made.

Parking the car in the parking lot of the resort they had _finally_ arrived at, Alfred turned to matt and exclaimed excitedly, "We're HERE~!" (This caught Matt off guard and threw him into a fit of exasperation.)

"M-maple... Al, calm down..!" The quiet country responded after catching his breath.

The two countries had a short squabble getting out of the car and into the resort. Mostly consisting of Alfred teasing the younger country. The two countries spent most of the day skiing and snowboarding Alfred was cheery himself knowing that Matthew was having fun as well. Finally the two retired to the suite for the evening after getting some hot chocolate from the lodge.

Matthew frowned as he suddenly remembered the chocolates his papa gave him. Curiosity getting to him, Alfred shouted a bit too loud across the room, "Whatcha got there Mattie?"

The northern country looked up, "Oh?" and looked back at the chocolates, "Papa gave us some treats to eat while we're here."

Alfred seemed to radiate with excitement about trying more sugary foods. Honestly, Matt had tried keeping Al on a strict diet of only salads the entire drive up, and the southern country _really_ wanted some sugary food. He drifted over to the other blonde, leaving a river of drool behind him. Matthew knew he had to distract his brother for a few minutes, relieved to find a Jacuzzi in their suite.

"Hey Al, we got a Jacuzzi in here." the younger blonde pointed out. Alfred soon forgot about the chocolates and went straight towards the hot tub.

"DUDE!" He nearly squealed, "We totally need to freaking try this thing out!" Alfred ran to the tub and turned on the water. He immediately started drizzling the fancy lavender soaps all up and down and filling the tub with bubbly goodness. Matthew couldn't help but laughing at his boyfriend's childish behavior. Alfred immediately shed his clothes and hopped in playing with the bubbles like a little kid. "Mattie you gonna hop in or be lame and stay there all day?"

The northern nation laughed before removing his clothes and joining his brother. It'd been awhile since they last done something like this. '_This feels nice..._.' Matthew was truly enjoying their hot tub bubble bath. Alfred smirked devilishly and rubs his hand on Matthew's thigh which made him jump.

Alfred chuckled, leaned in and smooched Matthew right then and there. Matthew returned the favor by planting his own soft kiss on his brother's lips. Before they knew it, they both were rubbing and kissing each other. Matthew put a slim finger on his brother's soft plump lips; he got up quickly, ran to get the box of chocolates and hopped back in, rejoining their kissing fest. Alfred grabbed a piece of the sugary goodness, and laid it on Matthew's neck. Feeling bold he licked it off his brother's neck and ate it, causing the smaller blonde to moan. The chocolate melted and slid into his stomach like liquid fire. The creamy treat was both cool, yet hot in temperature.

Matthew grabbed his own piece and placed it on his tongue, letting the milky flavors melt in his mouth. The older nation looked at him for a moment, before diving in, stealing his own taste of Matt's treat. Tongues fought for dominance over the candy in each of their mouths. The Canadian felt that same burning sensation reaches the pit of his stomach after tasting the delectable food. The two grew more urgent, hands wandering further and groping more eagerly.

Suddenly, Matthew noticed a growing problem down south, he blushed, trying to cover up his nether regions, but he failed miserably. The older blonde looked down at Matthew's erect cock and felt his own member spring to life. Alfred began grinding his hips on his younger brother's hips causing both of them to moan from the delightful friction. Violet eyes clamped shut at the wonderful feelings he was receiving. Matt couldn't help but move his hips in beat, wanting oh so much more of the traction between them.

Alfred forced himself to slow down, and used his hand to softly, but firmly push Matthew's waist down. He shushed Matt's whines in protest saying, "Mattie~ is patient..."

The Canadian groaned in protest as the friction was pulled away, "B-but, but..." He shook his head back and forth, wishing the feelings back.

"Matthew," The American leaned forward, breathing into his brother's ear, "What happened to all that self-control?" He licked the outer shell and nibbled softly at Matt's earlobe. Alfred's hands traveled downward, dragging across Matt's skin and following the trails down to his pelvis. Alfred's palms were soft against Canada's smooth stomach. The Canadian felt like he was going to burst from the American's ministrations.

He mewled in painful pleasure, incapable of answering the American's question. All he could manage were a few "Ooh"s and "Ahhh"s until he finally forced out, "A-Alfred... P-please..!"

"Mattie..." Alfred nibbled down the younger one's neck, "Tell me..." He paused, as if letting the words sink in to Matthew's skin, which made the Canadian squirm beneath him. "Tell me how much you want it..."

Matthew blushed deeply, "Mon dieu, Alfred... I need you..."

Those words alone were enough to send the western hero into a frenzy of arousal. Alfred had his brother pulled out of the Jacuzzi and slipping across the tile floor onto the plush carpet below their bed. Finally reaching his destination, Alfred lay Matt down on the soft covers of the bed and instantly crawled above him. The water from their bath still dripped from his hair and Matt couldn't help but watch as a droplet trickled down his neck and off his shoulder, landing on one of the strong hands that held him pinned. Alfred seized Matthew's mouth causing any thought that Matthew had to disappear instantly. Matthew kissed Alfred back with equal favor, began to fondle Alfred which made the older nation moan and pant. Alfred smirked devilishly as he returned the favor and had Matthew panting and writhing beneath him.

This little game came to a screeching halt when Alfred realized, he _needed_ Matt. Matthew was feeling the same, he needed Alfred. The older twin grabbed the lotion that was on the bedside table, coated his fingers with the slippery substance. The stronger blonde kissed the smaller blonde slow and sensually while his other hand slipped down the Matthews back, then he slowly pushed a finger in the tight hole. Matthew gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain ripped through his body; Alfred kissed the smaller blonde's neck reassuring him that it would be alright. He wiggled his finger around making sure Matthew had time to adjust to it. When he did adjust to it, the older nation gently, thrust in another one causing Matthew to moan softly into the older nation's mouth. Alfred pushed the last digit into Matt's tight hole, stretching him out, giving the young blonde the most wonderful sensations.

Alfred pulled his fingers out, causing Matthew to whine. The taller blonde rubbed the lotion on his member and lined himself up to Matt's entrance. Very gently, he thrusts in slowly. Matthew held his breath waiting for the pain to end as Alfred slid into him; he finally exhaled sharply when Alfred was fully sheathed inside of him. It was quiet between them for a few minutes until Matthew whined, "M-move please Alfie..." The taller blonde goes back out leaving his tip in, then slams back into Matthew hard and rough. This caused Matthew to moan uncontrollably from the intense, pleasurable sensations throughout his body. Alfred grunted experiencing his own pleasure, he thrusts harder and faster than before. Matthew moans the older twin's name over and over, feeling a weird sensation in his gut. "Alfie my abdomen feels funny..."he blushed deeply. Alfred chuckled, "I feel the same too but I think we should keep going." The taller nation blushed slightly before he went right back to thrusting and groaning. He brushed up against Matthew's prostate which caused the younger twin to scream his twin's name along with a string of French swear words.

Everything was silent except the rapid creaking of the bed and the moans and grunts coming from both nations. Matthew cried out his brother's name in pure pleasure before he came on their stomachs, Alfred came a few thrusts later filling his twin to the brim with his seed. Matthew leaned up, kissed the older nation softly before he lay back down. Alfred kissed his twin back, pulled out smaller blonde before laying down next to him.

Matthew sighed dreamily drawing circles on his brother's firm chest with his index finger. "Hey Alfie...", "Yes Mattie? "Alfred pulled his brother close to him. "How come we ...uhh weren't blushing and pausing all the time like we should have because we were virgins..?" Alfred sat up and thought for a moment. "Maybe it was the chocolates...".

"Now that you mention it...I did feel funny after I ate it...Damn you papa." the younger blonde curses. Alfred wraps his arm around his twin. "It's okay Mattie besides something good came out of it." Matthew smiled at that. "You're right about that, now let's go to sleep."

Alfred, Matthew spent the rest of the night talking ,cuddling and eventually more love making and spent the next morning sleeping and again more love making.

**Epilogue:**

A certain Frenchman was walking back into his house one day after grabbing the mail. He threw a few letters over his shoulder mumbling, "Bills, bills... Bills... Ohonhonhon~ _Him again_... eh... Bills... England... Oh?" He came to a stop after reaching a letter sent from an old ally.

"What do we have here? Ohon~" Tearing open the envelope he found:

_Francis,_

_Thank you for the chocolates~_

_P.S. Mattie and I are no longer virgins~ _

_And it was AMAZING!_

_-Alfred F. Jones_

Francis stared at the note for a long period of time before he immediately called Arthur to inform him what their little brothers were doing at that ski resort.

When the two got back from Aspen, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio whistled cat calls to them or "That's my boy!" Arthur especially was proud that Alfred was the one who topped.


End file.
